yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Signer
The Dark Signers are a mysterious group of duelists, whose serve as antagonists to the Signers and primary antagonists for the second arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. When a person dies, he or she is given a chance to live by becoming a Dark Signer at the time of death. If they display a great will to live or a reason for revenge, an Earthbound Immortal may spare them turning them into a Dark Signer in the process. However due to this phenomenon which derives from the Underworld itself, there's no way to revert the transformation. As a Dark Signer, those individuals are given a great power and a great lust for revenge. They are capable of using a distinctive new type of monsters known as Dark Synchro Monsters which are black lined. Their Signature Card are the "Earthbound Immortals", along with the use of Field Spell cards in order to maintain the effects of these powerful beasts in a Duel. History The Earthbound Immortals are evil entities that were sealed in the Nazca Lines by the Crimson Dragon and the Five Dragons. Each one bore a dark mark on to five individuals who are known as the Dark Signers. The Dark Signers possess an inborn drive to defeat the Signers, who each has a marking of the Crimson Dragon, over the course of 5,000 years. The Dark Signers serve as gatekeepers to the door that leads to the underworld. This door resides within the first Enerdy generator built, located in Satellite. The Dark Signers plotted to open this gate to release the Earthbound Immortals. Knowing this, Rex Goodwin built the utopia New Domino City away from Satellite and restricted access between the two cities so that only those left in the Satellite would be harmed when this time came. Kyosuke Kiryu became a Dark Signer after being sentenced to death but came back fueled with revenge against his former friend Yusei Fudo. At some time Misty Lola was also transformed while suffering in hospital. After being spared, she was told by Ccarayhua to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, "Black Rose Dragon". Her hatred for the Black Rose duelist for allegedly killing her brother easily put Misty on this task. After the Crimson Dragon appeared during the Fortune Cup, the Dark Signers began preaching in Satellite that the Crimson Dragon is evil and encouraging the people to stand with them for the sake of Satellite. Using brainwashed victims, they began targeting the Signers, including Yusei Fudo, who was made duel Dick Pitt and Jack Atlas, who with Carly Nagisa's assistance, dueled Trudge. In both cases, the Signers emerged victorious. Kiryu targeted Yusei, in Satellite and faced him in a Shadow Turbo Duel. He Summoned his Earthbound Immortal, "Ccapac Apu", which took the souls of many residents. Yusei was unable to finish the Duel due to being in need of urgent medical attention after suffering an injury. Carly was thrown off the Arcadia Movement building to her death by Divine, but was spared by an Earthbound Immortal. Misty sensed this and proceeded to the Arcadia Movement to face the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski. Carly faced Divine in a rematch. Both Dark Signers Summoned their Earthbound Immortals which took the souls of bystanders. Meanwhile, Demak was able to free Greiger from a police wagon because the guards' souls had been taken. Carly defeats Divine with her Earthbound Immortal, "Aslla piscu", causing the building to fall apart, and Divine falling down the building past the inside balconies. Misty and Akiza's Duel is interrupted and postponed due to the collapsing building. The Signers learn from Rex Goodwin that their dueling powers derives from the Underworld itself. That in order to call upon their own Earthbound Immortals they must sacrifice people inside their geoglyph, just as it has already occured within Satellite and now in New Domino City. More shockingly is that those indivudals who were transformed into a Dark Signer, can't be turn back into their former selves. This is due to the fact that they're not longer alive and so, the Dark Signers are actually the souls of those who already have died. That they have somewhat came back alive due to the phenomenon that's occuring on the other side of the doorway to the Underworld. Furthermore them being actually messengers from the other side can be proved with the dark synchro monsters, Negative Level. Later on as a result of a Dark Ritual performed by this indiviuals on the B.A.D area, not only does some mysterious black fog covers all of Satellite but also it absorbs all residents near to this zone. Unfortunately that includes Crow as he was also near due to a duel between him and Lazar. Powers Brainwashing The organization has the ability to brainwash other duelists, by having a black spider latch onto a victim. The victim believes them self to be a Dark Signer, gains the spider dark mark and does the bidding of the real Dark Signers. While brainwashed, the victim's Deck is changed to one more fitting to a Dark Signer. The spell is lifted when the victim loses a Duel. At this point the spider is ejected from their body and erupts in a powder. The victim's Deck is then restored to normal and they have no memory of what happened while they were brainwashed. People who become real Dark Signers, like Carly, who have absolutely no motive to fight are also brainwashed into evil versions of themselves as indicated by the black eyes they have. This effect does not extends out to all Dark Signers, as some already choose to embrace this power for their own personal reasons. Shadow Duels :Main article: Shadow Duel. When a Dark Signer engages in a Duel, the arena is surrounded by a forcefield of light, taking the shape of the Dark Signer's respected geoglyph and becomes a Shadow Duel. When a brainwashed Dark Signer servant engages in a Duel, the arena is instead surrounded by a purple glow. During a Shadow Duel, players suffer real damage when attacked by monsters. The blasts from the attacks are fatal and often cause damage to the surroundings. Also, according to Divine during his duel with Carly Nagisa in episode 39, the effects from a Shadow Duel are more powerful and deadlier than that of Psychic Dueling. Dark Synchro Summoning :Main article: Dark Synchro Summon. The Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner monsters are exclusive to the Dark Signers. Dark Synchro Monsters are Synchro Summoned by sending to the Graveyard 1 Dark Tuner monster and 1 non-Dark Tuner Monster. The non-Dark Tuner Monster's Level minus the Dark Tuner Monster's Level must be equal to the Dark Synchro Monster's Level, which is negative. Currently Negative Levels do not exist in the real life card game. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's